The present invention relates generally to construction equipment and pertains, more specifically, to a construction component manufacturing platform upon which custom or standard parts can be produced for a building or structure. The invention can be configured as a stationary or mobile platform equipped with a plurality of manufacturing tables, each fitted with a lifting mechanism and optional vibrators and heaters.
Heretofore, construction components have been fabricated on site in a variety of ways. Wood components are assembled one piece at a time either in their finished position, or on the uneven ground, or on a construction site cluttered with debris. This is laborious, and sometimes even dangerous. Every component is custom made, even if multiple dwellings are to be built identically. Concrete components are made by erecting molds in place and pouring concrete into the molds. Each mold is essentially custom made for the job, and is disassembled afterward. The process is labor intensive and inefficient. Previous construction techniques have not been able to overcome these problems, as shown in the following U.S. patents:
Solomon, U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,861, shows a system of panels forming a mold for casting an entire outer wall of a building in one piece; Del Monte, U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,531, discloses a portable, heated mold for forming concrete wall segments; Sasaki, U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,349, reveals a mold, variable in height, for forming a horizontal concrete slab; and Lee, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,329,742, and 5,490,367, depict an apparatus for supporting and moving vertically a mold for forming the walls of a building.
While the prior art devices are functional in the construction of concrete walls or slabs, none of them are versatile enough to be used with either concrete, wood, or metal construction. Nor can any be used to form outside or inside walls that are completely finished on both sides, including studs, liners, plates, corners, sheathing, and lintels over windows and doors. Nor can they provide for walls complete with fiberglass or foam insulation, piping, electrical wiring and outlets, and paneling or drywall ready for decorative finish. None can be used to fabricate floor panels, decks, and roof panels. They cannot be utilized to form walls of brick, stone, stucco, or block, with different aggregates in the same wall.
The present invention provides a platform for the manufacture of finished construction components made from any material. The platform can be fixed to a foundation in a plant, and used in a stationary mode. In this manner, it can be utilized to produce all kinds of products including building and structural components.
The platform can just as well be mounted on a trailer and towed with a truck tractor to a construction site with the platform table or tables in the raised, storage position, facing inward on the trailer. At the site, the table or tables are lowered into the horizontal, operative position and leveled. There, concrete forms are set up on the platform table, the forms being made from steel, aluminum, wood, plastic, or other like rigid materials. Outside surface materials, for example brick, are placed on the flat table surface, thus defining the outside wall surface. Reinforcing bars are placed in the forms, along with electrical conduit, plumbing, lintels over openings, and other structural elements. After pouring concrete, insulation and interior surfaces are installed. When the concrete is set, the locking means is released, and the platform table is raised into the discharge position facing outward on the trailer. The wall component, now erect, is then lifted from the platform and set into place in the building. In the case of wood construction, fixtures may be attached to the table surface to position various components. Outside sheathing is placed on the table surface, then the plate, studs, headers, liners, etc., are added. Windows and doors can be installed at this point. Electrical conduits and outlets are added next, along with plumbing, then insulation. Interior paneling or sheetrock is installed last. The table is then raised as before, and the wall is removed. In a similar manner, roof panels, floors, decks, stairs, railings, and architectural embellishments can be quickly, safely, and efficiently produced.
The above features, as well as further features and advantages, are attained by the present invention which may be described briefly as a manufacturing platform comprising a table having upper and lower surfaces extending between opposite first and second edges and opposite front and rear ends. A frame extends between opposite first and second edges. The frame second edge and rear edge pivotally attaches to the table adjacent the table second edge or at the rear edge between the first and second edges for supporting the table and allowing the table to pivot about a second axis or a third axis. Locking means are included for selectively locking the table to the frame to prevent pivotal movement of the table about the second axis or third axis, and releasing the table from the frame to allow pivotal movement of the table about the second axis or third axis.
A first support is pivotally attached to the frame adjacent the frame first edge for supporting the frame and allowing the frame to pivot about a first axis. A second support and third support is each attached to the frame adjacent the frame""s respective second edge and rear end for supporting the frame.
Actuating means is further included for selectively actuating the table and frame together about the first axis to an upright storage position over the first support and to a substantially horizontal operative position wherein the table is used to manufacture the construction component with the locking means locked.
The actuating means also serves for selectively actuating the table about the second axis or third axis to an upright discharge position for removal of the construction component from the table as well as to the substantially horizontal operative position, at which the table is closely juxtaposed and substantially parallel with the frame with the locking means released.